Total Drama World Tour: The Sequel
by HoshiNyanGirl
Summary: SYOC. Deciding to follow the success of Total Drama World Tour, Chris is accepting 24 new contestants to experience a whole new world of drama. Watch as two teams battle out in this show of music,pain, and travel. Who will live up to the old cast's success or become a crazy mess. It's up to you to find out on Total Drama World Tour:The Sequel. Apps Closed. 24/24 Remaining.
1. Application Form and Search

**AN:** Hullo! Hoshi here! So, since many of the applications for my old SYOC fic were deleted, as it was very, I decided to try my hand at a new fic! I'm very excited to start writing again, and equally as excited to work with many new writers on the website. Now, in order to comply a bit more to fanfiction rules, this will contain a story part, submission rules, and character application forms. As well as here, and due to the Copy Lock, the applications will be in my bio. Anyways, here we go!

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)::):):):):):):):)::))::):):):):):):):):):):):)):):):):):):):):):)

A panoramic view of a sunny day appears on camera. The view slowly lowers to the face of our favorite TV show host, Chris McLean standing nonchalantly on an airport runway. He sends a dazzling smile to the camera, before beginning to speak. "Chris McLean here, bringing you a whole new season of Canada's favorite reality TV show, Total Drama." The host walks over to a wall covered in photos of the old cast. "These losers have outlived their usefulness for this season, and I"m looking for a whole new cast to tort-," the man cuts himself off, "I mean welcome. In this season 24 teens will be traveling around the globe to pay an homage to Total Drama World Tour." The camera pans back to the whiteboard, and we see the photos of the old cast have been replaced with photos of question marks. "Who will join, enter your form and we'll see." Chris walks in front of a large metal object, and the camera zooms out revealing a large rundown plane. "Who'll fail to read the contract's fine print? Who will have to deal with gross food, and an even grosser plane?" It's up for you to find out on," his voice builds to a crescendo, "Total Drama World Tour: The Sequel."

:):):):):)):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)):)::)):):):):):):):

 **Application Rules**

 **(Note: I know long applications can be a pain to fill out, but they do help me much in the long-run)**

 **1\. Read all of the rules before submitting your oc**

 **2\. I realize this is somewhat cliche to say, and that this term is relative to opinion, but NO Mary Sues or Marty Sues**

 **3\. This ties in with the rule above, but NO characters with super powers.**

 **4\. Please be detailed. If there is no detail for your character, I cannot write it as you'd like it.**

 **5\. Please put thought into your character, a well thought out character gives you,me, and the reader a cast member to enjoy.**

 **only, I'm sorry to all the guests, but PMs are easier for me to find**

 **7\. Make your character original. I would rather not have copies of old characters.**

 **8\. Your character must have more than one flaw.**

 **9\. Please let me know in the application any character development you want for your character .**

 **10\. If you have any questions or problems with the way I'm writing your character, please let me know quickly and constructively.**

 **11\. If your character is eliminated, please do not get angry or sad, as I might bring them back.**

 **12\. Stay active with reading and commenting, as it helps motivate me.**

 **13\. Title the application- Total Drama World Tour: The Sequel (Full Character Name)**

 **14\. If you'd like feedback on your character, let me know.**

 **15\. While I do like deep and well thought out characters, please remember to keep them in the T rating.**

 **16\. Comment in your PM: "I like fluffy kittens" if you've read all the rules.**

 **:):):):):):):):):):::):))::):):):)::):):):):):):)**

 **Application Form**

 ** _The Basics_**

Full Name:

Liked Nicknames:

Disliked Nicknames (and why):

Age:

Birthday:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Where Are They From:

Stereotype:

Voice:

 _ **Looks**_

Eye Shape:

Eye Colour:

Face Shape:

Lip Shape and Colour:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Skin Tone:

Makeup (If Any):

Body Shape/Type:

Height:

Weight:

Birthmarks/Freckles/Scars ( If Any):

Tattoos or Piercings (If Any):

 _ **Clothing**_

Regular Clothes (Including Accessories):

Sleepwear (Including Accessories):

Swimwear (Including Accessories):

Formal Wear (Including Accessories):

Cold Weather Clothing (Including Accessories):

Alternate Regular Clothing (Including Accessories):

 _ **Personality and Character Background**_

Personality (Both Exterior and Interior. Be Descriptive):

Short Biography:

Family (If Important To Character):

Hero/Villain/Neutral/ or Comic Relief:

Likes:

Dislikes

 _ **Skills and Weaknesses**_

Strengths (No More Than 10):

Weaknesses (At Least 1):

Talents (No More Than 3):

Fears (At Least 1) :

Biggest Fear:

 _(For these, rate them with low, moderate, or high, and give reasons why. Only 3 can have high as an answer)_

Speed:

Strength:

Stamina:

Singing:

Creativity:

Cooking:

Eating:

Swimming:

Building:

Mental Strength:

Smarts:

Social Skills:

Beauty:

Rapping:

 ** _Character Relations_**

Interaction With Hosts:

Interactions With Friends:

Interactions With Enemies:

Interactions With Others:

Interactions With Love Interest:

Interactions In An Alliance:

Love Interest (Yes or No):

Who'd They Befriend:

Who'd They Despise:

Who'd They Love:

Would They Be In An Alliance:

Who Would Be In Their Alliance:

 _ **Elimination Reactions:**_

Kicked Off First:

Kicked Off 2nd/Merge

Kicked Off Post Merge:

Kicked Off In Final 3:

Runner Up:

Winner:

Enemy Winning:

Friend Winning:

Neutral Winning:

Crush Winning:

 _ **Auditions and Others**_

Audition Tape

Wanted Character Development:

:):)):):):):):):):):):):):):)_:):):):))::)):):):)::):)):):

 _ **Okay then! I'm sorry for the length, I just want to write your characters the best as I can! I look forward to seeing the entries!**_


	2. Complete Cast

AN: Hello! First off, I want to say again, this is still an active story. However, I want to apologise for not being completely committed so far. That changes now, and this story will be a top priority! I'm happy to say, we have the full cast

! **Female**

1\. Alexandria "Sasha" Howards (Me)- The Snow Queen

2\. Katina "Kitty Kat" Starr Lewis (Me)- The Psychotic Sweet Lolita

3\. Saorise Bryne (TurnipTheBeats)- The Celebrity's Daughter

4\. Jayden Parker (Shianen)- The Jack of All Trades

5\. Roxanne Dana Smith (JackHammerMan)- Miss Rock'n' Roll

6\. Marina Quill (WhiteFour)- The Observer

7\. Madelyne "Maddie"Heines (Aleister Bloodrive VII)- The Small Pyromaniac

9\. Ashley Dalton (Omakin)- The Insecure Baker

10\. Orla Lane (RosettaAxis00)- The Curious Kleptomaniac

11\. Emilie-Anne Saylarpe (Courtney The Bassist)- The Sweet'n'Sour Competitive Spirit

 **Male**

1\. Christian Benjamin Wood (GirlPower54)- The Misunderstood Younger Twin

2\. Tristan Maximus Wood (GirlPower54)- The Friendly Yet Aggressive Guy

3\. Aleister ( Alesiter Bloodrive VII)- The Fake Baddy

4\. Brandon Al Peterson (JackHammerMan)- The Weasel

5\. Theodore Copland (RosettaAxis00)- The Ghost Writer

6\. Robert "Rob" Cato (RighteousRhymes)- The Calculated Strategist

7\. Ash Whitebell (Mi3ru)- The Tsunshun Guy

8\. Daniel Fox (Flightfox40)- The Life Hacker

9\. Casper Donahue (TurnipTheBeats)- The Misunderstood Heir

10\. Edward Grayson (Bloodylilcorpse)- The Gentle Giant

11\. Scott Harvey (Bassfield67)- The Rough But Religious Guy

12\. Lukas Blythe (ComicNasty)- The Basketball Player

 ** _Non-Binary_**

1\. Constance "Constantine" Hayden (RosettaAxis00) - The Mysterious Flirt

:):):)):):):):):):):):):):):)::):):):):):):):):):):)):)::):)):):):):)::):):):):)0::)):):):):)::

Thank you all again!


	3. Introduction to the Madness: Part 1

N: I'm so extremely sorry for taking forever! I feel AWFUL about the wait for this chapter! School and extracurriculars have taken over for a long while! Thank you all for remaining patient. I've had close to no time to write. Quick disclaimer, this chapter is mainly dedicated to introducing the looks and voices of the characters. When trying to first introduce so many characters, there's only so much one can do without the writing becoming drawn out. Also, I realize brutaler is not a word, however, I thought it was something Chris would say. Holy smokes, it was intense to rewrite all those outfit descriptions to fit my writing style. Lastly, Danny has been aged down to the 17-18-year-old range. As well, for some characters creative control was used due to lack of description.

The camera turns on, showing us the seemingly ageless Chris McLean. I seemingly artificial yet dangerous smile was plastered on his face. He opens his mouth to speak, but not before ominous music is heard in the background.

"Chris McLean here, bringing you the newest season of the hit Total Drama series," he speaks while gesturing at the camera. "We've picked out 24 unfortunate teens to experience a huge blast to the past that was Total Drama World Tour."

He calls out the words in a sing-song voice.

"These teens will travel around the world for a chance to win-One-Million-Dollars!" The host exclaims, an evil glint in his eyes. "They'll have to face a rickety old pane-" Chris pauses, and the camera cuts to the patched up, rat infested hunk-of-junk. As the next jump-cut occurs, Chris begins to speak again. "- as well as brutal challenges, and even brutaler competition."

The dark-haired man pauses, mid center of the set. "Who will win? Who'll go down in history for the most epic fail?" The energy in the atmosphere now seems to buzz. "Time to find out in 'Total-Drama-World-Tour-The Sequel'!"

The camera pans out more with each word of the title, starting with an airport and ending with a satellite view of the Earth. McLean sends is on last blinding grin, before the theme song begins to play.

:):):):):):):):):)): :):)): :))')'))')')'')')'):):):):)::):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)::)):)::):):):):):):):):):):):):)::):):):):):)::):))::):):):):):):):)::):):):):):):):):):):)::):):))::):):):):):):)):):)::)

(AN: Most of this chapter is character/personality first impressions and visual introductions)

The camera cuts back to Chris McLean, a typical plastic smile on the Canadian TV show host's face. No hint of irritation mars his voice as he begins to talk.

"Welcome back to Total Drama. It's time to meet our 24 new contestants." However, the cool façade breaks within a blink of an eye. "That's if they ever show up!" his tone breaks into a whine, as his eyes narrow.

McLean's gaze darts up and down, as he taps his expensive-looking watch in exasperation.

"They were supposed to be here an hour ago!" he exclaimed, tone imitating something like an angsty teen's.

Out of nowhere, we hear the cartoon-like beep of a car horn. A large airport bus pulls op the host, and stops jerkily, the force enough to knock the bus's bumper off. As the door opens jerkily, and Chef Hatchet steps out, Chris's whining begins again. "

Finally! What took you so long?!"

Chef walks away, seemingly oblivious to McLean's true personality. Our host clears his throat, before smiling and preparing to introduce the contestants. A male with round brown eyes and straight brown hair with left-gelled bangs steps out, clad in an orange hoodie with blue accents and a green "01" emblazoned on it. The teen wore plain black shorts, white socks, a black waterproof digital watch, and red finger-less gloves. The contrast of his obvious muscles, soft oval face, and average height making him hard to judge. Chris's robotic smile still plastered on his face did not falter as he began to introduce this mystery contestant.

"Tristan Wood, my man" the host said while pointing finger guns in an attempt to be cool.

In a typical teenage voice, Tristan scoffs in indignation, "Good job McLame, now you've made being cool suck."

Before the host has a chance to retort, the new contestant takes his place as far away from the host, while still remaining in camera.

Between gritted teeth, Chris says "Moving on…. Here's Roxy!"

Our next contestant steps out the book, the atmosphere around her seeming to buzz with energy and fearlessness. She had a heart shaped face, hooded mono-lids, bright green eyes, pale olive skin, and thin lips. Her hair was straight, light neon blue, and down to her shoulders. Roxy wore a white tank top with a black sports bra visible underneath, baggy cargo pants accented her pear body shape. She also wore black and white converse and a black beanie with a rainbow pin attached. Her black lipstick, the heart tattoo on her shoulder, the 3 small earrings on each ear, and nose ring gave her a seemingly punk-rock air. The girl teasingly rolled her eyes at the host. Her low voice rings out in a teasing tone.

"Wassup Chris? I didn't know it was senior's day." Roxy smirked.

However, unlike Tristan, it was obvious this girl was not intending to be mean. Obviously flustered by the first two teens,

McLean whines, "I'm not that old!"

Like he's had to do many times this episode, he attempts to regain his composure. The rock'n'roll female stood opposite of Tristan, as Chris began to mentally prepare himself for the other contestants and their actions. Sighing before regaining his energy Chris says,

"Next up is Jay."

The third contestant steps out of the bus, exuding coolness, almost to the point of her moving lazily. She had light brown irises, rich caramel skin, almond shaped eyes, a heart shaped face and thin yet full light pink lips. Her thick, shoulder length hair was in messy waves. Her middle part showed where her dark brown roots contrasted against her dyed honey blonde hair. She wore a black striped t-shirt underneath a red flannel. Her shirt was tucked into high waist shorts that complimented her hourglass figure and she wore Superstar Adidas on her feet. Like our last contestant, she has a nose ring and two piercings on both of her ears. She says a quick hello to our host, her voice hinting a Philadelphian accent, before sauntering over to stand next to Roxy.

:):):):):):):):)():)::):)):):):)::)):)::)):)::):):)):

As the camera fades back into the scene we left off at, Chris Mclean taps his watch in annoyance.

"Welcome back to Total Drama, the show that puts the pain in game" he sighs in annoyance, " And we would already be starting our first challenge if SOMEBODY got the contestants here it time!"

The host shot a death glare at Chef . He coughed an irritated "ahem", and regained his composure just in time for a crowd of hyperactive fangirls and boys surrounding a contestant. Comatose sweet Jpop music rang in the background. The camera pans to the feet of a teen girl. The other contestants looked over at the commotion in front of them. Chris nodded at Chef Hatchet, and the large burly man pushed the crowd into an incoming airport tram.

"Katrina, so nice of you to FINALLY join us", the host exclaimed, irritated by another seemingly Dakota situation.

The camera reveals an extremely pale girl with unnaturally large, almond-shaped, ice blue eyes. Her hair was hip-length, curly, and light pink styled in two high pigtails. In her hair were large white bows on each pigtail. Her fringy bangs were adorned with multicolored cute pins. Katrina wore a puffy, pink, sweet-lolita dress with tank sleeves, and a sweet heart neckline. Under that was a frilly, white, long-sleeved blouse. Teddy bear print pink thigh highs, pink tinker bell like heels covered her legs. A mountain of cutesy rings and necklaces laid on her fingers and neck. She was incredibly tiny, and appeared almost child-like. In a sickeningly sweet (almost synthetic) voice, she replied

"Hiya Chris! It's Kitty Cat. I thought you'd remember after I won that Gemmy we both were nominated for"

While this seemed innocent enough, our host flinched like salt was being rubbed into an open wound. Kitty Cat skipped past our awestruck host, and stood next to Tristan. The two shared a look, and it was obvious the two devious minds began plotting something. Within a blink of an eye, a flaming luggage trolley zips by, screeching to a halt in front of our host. A girl with large, almond-shaped, teal eyes and thick-framed blue glasses darts out. Her painfully-pigmented, neon, blue hair was styled in two messy pigtails at the top of her head. The tips of her hair faded into an equally as bright purple, and her bangs swooped just above her eyes. She had an unremarkable face and body shape, her main features being her eyes full of crazy and her short stature. She wore a long-sleeved white blouse, a bright, blue, mini skirt, thigh-high white socks, and black mary-janes. Around her neck was a blue scarf, and her nails were painted a dark black. She excitedly runs up to Chris as Chef extinguishes the fire in the background. Chris looks extremely concerned for himself, while Tristan sighs in exasperation, Jaye and Kitty Cat stand awestruck and slack-jawed, and Roxy smirks at the pyromaniac, seemingly basket-case-esque girl in front of them.

"Hiya Chris! Hiya everyone!" The unnamed girl darts over to the plane. "OOHHH, cool plane! I can't believe we're going around the world!" The tiny terror skips over to the contests. "I just can't believe it! Can you, Can you, Can you!"

The girl panted, out of breath and full of excitement. After regaining his composure,

McLean clears his throat and announces to the few contests, "Everyone, this is Maddie. Don't let her near fire... or sugar... or caffeine..."

He shook his head, a quizzical expression gracing his chiseled features.

"Wait, why exactly did we let her in? I thought we decided no crazies after Izzy and Zeke."

It takes a few moments to click in his brain, but our host releases a short, gruff laugh.

"Oh, right! This girl's gonna raise our ratings through the roof!".

Maddie skips over to her fellow contestants. Tristan and Kitty Cat step away, while Roxy winks at the resident pyromaniac. From the airport bus containing unrevealed contestants steps a girl with an average height and figure. Her eyes were large, round, warm gray, and nervously darting around. An oval shaped face was framed by thin red lips. Long, chocolate brown hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head. She wore a plain red t-shirt, medium-length black shorts, brown fashion boots, and a diamond, heart-shaped necklace that complemented her tan skin.

"H-hi everyone." she squeaked, her voice barely audible to the human ear.

"Ashley, nice of you to join us" Chris replied, his signature fake smile revealing no emotion.

Our new, painfully shy contestants hesitantly walked over to the rest of the cast, and situated herself far away from the others. The edited in music turns soft as our next contestant carefully steps out of the bus. The camera pans up and down on her features. She had strikingly dark, black, hair styled into a messy bun with a few strands left down . Monolidded dark eyes, small yet plump rosy lips, sharp cheekbones, and perfect eyeliner graced her oval shaped face. The tiny girl had a thin, pear-shaped body with muscular legs, and pale ivory skin. Her cloths were a black, muscle-man style tank top that revealed her sides, a black lace bralette that peaked out above the shirt, high-waisted blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black choker around her neck.

"Saorise Bryne-" Chris began to introduce, before being cut off by Maddie.

"Wait! The Saorise Bryne?! As in her mother was famous Bryne?!" The hyperactive teen exclaimed in disbelief.

Saorise smiled, somewhat surprised. In a smooth, musical, Irish-accented voice, she replies,

"That would be me. It's, well not a pleasure, but an experience to be here!"

She gazes over the small crowd of contestants before taking place near Ashley. The camera cuts to Chris, whose face is twisted into an irritated look.

"Now, if you'll let me do my job!" He whines.

Maddie giggles, and scratches the back of her head guiltily.

"Next up is Marina Quill!" Chris exclaimed, his synthetic TV persona springing right back.

The next contestant had large, oval-shaped, dark-chocolate brown eyes and small (yet plump) pink lips on her long face with a large forehead and small chin. Her dirty-blonde, borderline brown, hair was straight until the tips became wavy at her lower back. Her relatively tall stature and lightly bronzed skin meshed with her curvy and fit body. She was dressed in a blue and white long-sleeved shirt, dark blue sweatpants, and black and white sneakers. A black jacket was wrapped around her waist, and a worn, black beanie sat on her head. On her face were solid black sunglasses that glinted intimidatingly in the sun. She pulled her glasses off with one hand, and with intense, observant eyes studied her surrounding cast members. Her expression was a perfect poker face, displaying neither maliciousness or excitement. Marina nodded and muttered a hello to Chris in her low, raspy, German-accented voice, before silently walking over to her fellow contestants, taking her place far away from them. The air was heavy with awkward silence. After a few seconds of everyone glancing at each other and the silent newcomer, Chris cleared his throat and began talking.

"Moooviiiiing oonn... Orla Lane! Guard your pockets everyone!"

Some of the contestants gripped their belongings close, eyes wide. A girl with a runner's build, average height, heart-shaped face, and darkly tanned skin stepped out of the bus and walked over to the host. She had narrowed, hazel-green eyes and her lips were full and flesh-toned. Her hair was a dark-chocolate brown with black lowlights styled into a pixie cut. Her tops were a black hoodie that ended right under her ribs and plain magenta t-shirt underneath. She also wore a long, flowing black skirt with silver clouds embroidered on the bottom hem, plain brown hiking boots, a silver heart-shaped locket, and a magenta ball-cap. The still unknown girl looked around, eyes filled with wonder and excitement. In a soft soprano voice, she exclaimed,

"So this is the famous Total Drama Game Show?! This is so awesome! Chris, did you know you look much taller on screen?"

Chris's eyes narrowed in frustration and he replied, "So I've been told."

Orla was oblivious to the hosts air of irritation as she continued,

"Anyways, I'm super hyped to meet everyone!"

She happily walked over to the contestants and took her place in between Roxy and Maddie, the fellow fun-lovers. Next emerging from the bus was a relatively short girl with a body shape reassembling the past contestant, Dawn's. On her angular face were large, doe-like, brown eyes, a long/wide mouth, nude-pink lips, and a silver stud on her nose. She wore a black, Total Drama World version of the band Falling In Reverse (let's call them Standing Out Forward) t-shirt, a black choker with a rose charm attached, and black-wired cat ears. On her lower half were dark, acid-washed, skinny, jeans and maroon, generic, Converse-style shoes. Her plain black hair was cut into an angled bob, her skin was a medium caramel brown, and on her collar bone was a heart shaped freckle.

"Hi Chris, everyone. It's awesome to finally be here! I look forward to the competition!" she announced in a dry soprano voice.

She had an aura around her that made her easy to befriend. The still unnamed girl walked over to others, and greeted the ever-so-shy Ashley.

"Emilie, Em, the Emster,! So nice to have another NORMAL contestant!" , the host announced with a smile.

The last girl carefully stepped out of the bus. She had mid-thigh length, burnt sienna hair with lighter highlights pulled into a loose side braid accompanied by side swept bangs. Her face was angular with large, somewhat droopy dark-chocolate brown eyes, a lip shape akin to the contestant Dawn's, and light sienna-brown freckles. The girl was extremely tall with a lithe, muscular body, and very little curves. Her clothes were an open, dark blue-grey, ski jacket a dark-gray T-shirt, tight slate-grey ski pants with a thin blue line on sides, and worn out, fur lined, black hiking boots. The color scheme, her stature, and her pale-as-snow skin tone screamed "Ice Queen." She walked over to the host, having to bend down to match his height.

"This is Total Drama, da?" The mystery girl asks.

Her voice was of a somewhat low pitch, gravely, and had a heavy Russian accent.

"This is the place bigfoot." Chris jokes. "Everyone, all the way from Russia, we have Sasha!".

The girl looks around, silently analyzing her competition, awkward silence fills the air as she walks to the others to take her place. The camera pans back to Chris, his face still in a statuesque grin.

"Coming up, we'll meet the rest of our contestants and the madness will begin. Who'll live, who'll love, and who'll become written down in fan blog history? Wait to find out in Total-Drama-World-Tour-The Sequel!".

:):):):):):):):):):):):):)::))::):):))::):):):):):)::):):):):):):):):):):):))::):):):):):):):))::):))::)):::):):):):):):):):):):)::)):):):)::))::):):))::))::):):):):):):):

So, the second part will be done as soon as possibly! Then, we'll be onto the first challenge!


End file.
